Survivor: Favorites vs. Kinda Favorites
Jeff decided that he likes seasons with "Favorites" in the title, so now we have 20 different favorites battling it out. Tribes Probst's Favorites Boston Rob Mariano- "Marquesas, All-Stars, Heroes Vs. Villains, Redemption Island" Russell Hantz- "Samoa, Heroes Vs. Villains, Redemption Island" John Cochran- "South Pacific, Caramoan" Lisa Welchel- "Phillipines" Shambo Waters- "Samoa" Stephenie LaGrossa- "Palau, Guatemala, Heroes Vs. Villains" Malcolm Freberg- "Phillipines, Caramoan" Rupert Boneham- "Pearl Islands, All-Stars, Heroes Vs. Villains, Blood Vs. Water" Parvati Shallow- "Cook Islands, Micronesia, Heroes Vs. Villains" Amanda Kimmel- "China, Micronesia, Heroes Vs. Villains" Obscure Favorites Eddie Fox- "Caramoan" Billy Garcia- "Cook Islands" Francesca Hogi- "Redemption Island, Caramoan" Sean Kennif- "Borneo" Dave Ball- "Samoa" Debb Eaton- "Australia" Cindy Hall- "Guatemala" Vecepia Trowery- "Marquesas" Shane Powers- "Panama" Jan Gentry- "Thailand" Episode One Jeff Probst is shown in a luxury helicopter. With a pool in it. "I've gathered 10 of your all-time favorite Survivors. And by that I mean MY favorites. But, because those Survivor Sucks people held my wife hostage, I have to include 10 nobodies too. They're not even on the same helicopter as me. Look." A small, old-looking helicopter is shown falling out of the air. "I hope they all die so I can fit Savage into this cast..." The small helicopter is shown in the ocean, with ten contestants swimming towards shore. The Losing Tribe- Day One Billy is shown in a confessional. "When that helicopter started going down, all I could think about was that if I died, I would never be able to steal Candice back from that scrub John. But thanks to God obviously shipping us, I was saved." Eddie is shown being the first person to reach the shore. "Hopefully the dog bar is running alright without me," he says to himself. "I never should have left Vinny in charge." Debb comes up next to him. "I see a lot of RAWKS. We could make a shelter out of RAWKS, if we want." Francesca is shown in a confessional. "I know I was voted out first, but I'm pretty sure I'm the only somewhat intelligent person on this tribe. We've been here an hour, and Jan has already named and buried two dead seagulls, Sean is building a bowling alley with Eddie, Shane has a new thinking seat, and Debb is trying to make a shelter out of rocks." Debb is shown with a pile of rocks. "Hey, guys, I made a shelter out of RAWKS." Dave walks by. "This is gonna be a fun season." Jeff's Pets- Day One The ten contestants are shown being let out of their helicopter, with Jeff kissing them all goodbye, giving Boston Rob a particularly wet kiss. Rob is shown in the confessional. "I mean, I'm glad the host likes me, but Probst's been stalking me since Redemption Island. I'm pretty sure he filmed Ambuh and I doin' it at one point... And now he has even more oppurtunity to film me." Rob shudders. While all of the tribemates are greeting eachother, Russell just walks into the woods. "Gonna go find an idol!" he says. Amanda is shown in the confessional. "I'm not really sure WHY they keep bringing me back, but I'm pretty suspicious of Russell. I think he may be looking for the hidden immunity idol." A replay of Russell saying "Gonna go find an idol!" is shown. "I'm gonna keep my eye on him." The Losing Tribe- Day One Sean and Eddie are shown building their bowling alley. "Aren't you the guy that voted alphabetically?" Eddie asks. "I never watched it, but I think Cochran mentioned you at one point." "Yeah. Pretty stupid of me," Sean says laughing. "Are you gonna do it again?" Eddie asks. "Hell yes," Sean says. Sean is shown in the confessional. "Hey, everyone needs to have a thing." Dave is shown walking down the beach. He first passes by Debb's rock shelter, which is seen collapsing in the background. He then passes by Jan. "You'd better not step on Alfonso the Crab's grave!" He sighs. He then walks past Eddie and Sean enjoying a round of bowling with coconuts and small logs. "You wanna join?" Sean asks. "I guess," says Dave. "When in Rome," says Dave in the confessional. Jeff's Pets- Night One Parvati is shown snuggling with Malcolm. "We should totally make out," she says. "I don't know... I'm not into cougars," says Malcolm. Parvati looks shocked and offended. "Nah, just kidding," says Malcolm, who then starts making out with Parvati. Malcolm is shown in the confessional. "I'm TOTALLY into cougars." Cochran is seen looking at the two snuggling, probably thinking whether or not masturbating to it would be weird. He is then shown in the confessional. "Well, Malcolm's already found a snuggle-buddy. I think action should be taken to split the two of them up." Cochran is shown approaching Rob. "Hey, Rob. Big fan of yours, how are you-" "Cut to the chase, Cockman," Rob says. "I really don't need to be sucked up to." "Well, um, would you, um, want to... be in an alliance?" Cochran asks, closing his eyes in fearful anticipation. "Yeah sure whatever," says Rob, going back to sleep. "YIPEE!!!" says Cochran launching himself into the air. Rob is shown in the confessional. "Hey, a number's a number. Anything to help me take out Russell, that arrogant redneck."